


The Snow Globe

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Scorpius gets an interesting gift for Christmas. Dramione family holiday drabble.





	The Snow Globe

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

 **Summary:** Scorpius gets an interesting gift for Christmas. Dramione family holiday drabble.

 **Setting:** Hermione and Draco are married. Scorpius (age 5) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Snow Globe**

_December 25th, 2011_

It was Christmas morning at the Malfoy Manor. Everything was quiet throughout the large ancestral home, except one room that was finely decorated with a large lit up tree and colorful wrapping paper everywhere. Hermione Malfoy was hurriedly picking up all the wrapping paper before the house-elves came in to try and clean. Certainly the house-elves were getting paid, but why have them do something when she could do it herself?

She then noticed something under the tree and picked it up. It was a small box with a name tag. How had she missed that?

"To Scorpius, from Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy," she read aloud.

Her five-year-old son's blond head popped out from behind a large pile of opened presents when he heard his name and beamed. "Is that for me?"

Hermione raised a brow at the pile of gifts. "Don't you think you got enough this year?"

Scorpius shook his head. "There's always room for more presents! Besides, daddy isn't really letting me have mine!"

Hermione tsk'd and turned to her husband who was currently playing around with an Aviatomobile. "Draco! Those aren't your presents; give them back to our son!"

"But, _honey_ ," he whined, "I'm just testing them out to make sure that everything is working properly."

"It's from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; of _course_ it works." Hermione said matter-of-factly and passed the gift box she was holding to her son who eagerly sat down and opened it. Her husband was like most typical dads who played with the new toys before their children did.

"What is this glass-ball-thingy?" Scorpius asked, raising a brow at the "glass-ball-thingy".

"It's a snow globe," Hermione answered, bending down to take a look at it. "Don't let your father see this though; he'll try to take it from you, too."

"Why?" Scorpius then looked at it more closely. "Oh! I see, they're Quidditch players!"

"Did someone say Quidditch?" Draco perked up and came over.

"That's one way of getting your attention," Hermione teased.

"What's this thing do anyway? It's _boring_ ," Scorpius muttered.

"You shake it," Hermione said. "Hold it tight though, so you don't drop it."

Scorpius did what she said and shook it. He nearly dropped it when the Quidditch players swirled all over the place. "Look, Mummy! I think I made them dizzy!"

"They aren't real people, dear, so don't worry. It's just magic that's making them move like that," Hermione said as the three of them watched the Quidditch players right themselves before shooting forward in the falling snow. "It's pretty; I love snow globes."

"Wait," Draco said as he took a closer look. "These look like Slytherin and Gryffindor team uniforms."

"Hmm," Hermione peered at it closely. "It looks like you and Harry."

"Uncle Harry always catches the Snitch!" Scorpius cut in as he watched the players zoom around, he giggled when they waved at him on their way by. "Look! I think I see the Snitch, daddy!"

Draco smirked when the Slytherin player caught it.

"I bet you anything that your father charmed it to do that," Hermione said then she realized something. "Oh, for Merlin sakes! I can't believe Lucius!"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Between you and your father, I don't know who is _worse_ for trying to influence our son with Quidditch! You're both determined to get him playing that horrible, dangerous sport! Even Harry and Ron side with you on it!"

"Hey," Draco protested. "It's not too dangerous for _Scorpius!_ He'll be a _natural_ if you'd just let him play."

"He's _five!_ " Hermione glared at him then patted her son's hair. "He's not playing until he's _twenty-five_!"

Draco scoffed. "Scorpius will no doubt become a Seeker in his second year and most likely Captain by his fifth year."

The husband and wife continued to bicker about Quidditch while Scorpius ignored them and laid down on the floor with the snow globe in front of him. He shook it again and watched as the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch and grinned. This was by far his favorite Christmas present.


End file.
